Annihilation
by Darkinfinity666
Summary: We view a world far different then the world we know from worm, with a monster on the loose that is far to powerful then they should be, this world has changed, in many, many ways. (WARNING: This book involves a few dark themes and contains characters who have lost most of their hope, so this story is extremely depressing, don't read if you don't want to read depressing stories)


**Annihilation – Chapter 1 – Eidolon **

-=Eidolon=-

I was floating in the sky, a could hundred feet from the ground, next me was Alexandria and Legend, and beyond that a could hundred other capes that are also flying, a bit further there was the Simurgh, a large amount of tinker made weapons floating near her, pointing in the same direction, near her was Tohu, she currently had Mine, Ash beast's and Alexandria's powers.

Below me and the other capes in the sky where countless other capes, far more than the ones in the air, in front of them was Behemoth, Leviathan, and Khonsu, each where far enough away so that capes could get their shots though easily, Bohu was behind us setting up barriers between it and the city, some capes where in Behemoth's kill aura, but it didn't affect them, as it stopped working after they joined our side.

Funny how that the Endbringers where the enemies of humanity until a few months ago, after this threat showed up. It was a massive Black cloud of swirling darkness, spinning in a counter clockwise direction, it's size was ever growing, but currently it has a radius of 2.1 miles, a sphere of pure destruction, no matter could get inside it, the only things that could was energy.

Any capes that entered it's clouds where erased, vaporized into more of the black clouds, then it would gain those cape's powers, and it was slowly approaching the city that we where currently getting prepared to protect as evacuation went underway, nothing was safe from its wrath, not even Endbringers, we learned that when it ate away half of behemoth.

He learned to stay away from that point.

We where looking for it's core, the very person that was causing the storm that erased anything in its path, and soon, we saw it.

The person causing it was obviously affected by their power, their form was blurry, not properly defined, it was hard to tell if they where a boy or girl, most just assume girl, their hair wasn't hair, just curly tendrils that hovered in the air, their eyes glowed white, they where lanky, but tall, about 10 to 12 feet tall.

We call her Annihilation.

Behemoth and Simurgh made the first move, with Behemoth clapping it's claws together creating a massive shockwave, muted on our side, but increased a hundredfold on Annihilation's side, causing the cloud to ripple as Simurgh open fired, countless beams of high intensity plasma energy to be shoot towards the cloud, the shockwave was then proceeded by a large torrent of flame.

Annihilation reacted.

The cloud changed, condensing as the outside barrier hardened into a solid, no longer a cloud as it was a perfect sphere, the flames washed over it with no effect and the beams slammed into the wall, trying to create holes.

The rest of us charged.

Legend shoot out lasers of a massive magnitude towards the barrier, slamming, countless other capes did so as well, adding up the total number of beams to the thousands, all shooting towards Annihilation, Tohu shoot forwards, now looking like a large unidentifiable mass inside a mass of endless explosions, she collided with the Barrier, the explosions slowly eating away it as she quickly bounces back as it bursts open, Black smoke leaking out quickly to try and latch on, Annihilation was quickly punished with lasers.

It sealed up it's barrier again, then before we could do anything else, then the Simurgh speaks to us in our minds.

'_Warning - Annihilation is going to use purity's power' _as a reaction, every cape moved drastically, quickly moving together in a tight group with the Endbringers closing in together as well. The black barrier became a blinding white light an instant later, countless glowing spirals of energy shot out in all directions, just adding to the destruction.

Multiple capes including myself and Tohu shot out to the front of the group, and a mass of barriers shot up countless types of barriers and countless colors forming to block the beams, colliding with it with the shielding cracks spreading across a few of them and some shattering, if we had to guess 15% of our forces killed. Then just as quickly as it started, the beams vanished.

All of us quickly dismiss the shielding as we continue the onslaught.

Alexandria quickly shoot forward, hammering on the barrier as she is soon joined by Tohu, Legend's beams curling around the brutes and flyers as some moved in closer to start trying to destroy as much of the barrier as we can.

Bringing up my hand, I activated one of my powers.

I started erasing parts of the barrier with one of my strongest powers, I regained the full energy of my power after the Simurgh told me how to do it, it didn't matter that we were once enemies, the only thing that matters is stopping Annihilation.

We already lost so many to Annihilation, we couldn't risk any more.

Annihilation reacted one again.

Its barrier started to condense, then _'Warning – Get away from Annihilation' _everyone quickly did, but it was too slow. Annihilation let loose her storm once again, bursting outwards quickly, dozens of capes getting erased and their powers taken.

I knew countless people wanted Scion to show up and save the day, I did too, all of us so desperately wanted annihilation to be killed, but it was too hard, far too hard, he did arrive a few times trying to kill her, but it never worked, there was always way to much, he always left.

Then the last time he came to fend her off, he just erased, consumed.

We're just lucky that Annihilation didn't get any of his powers.

Most of us thought of Annihilation as some sort of Endbringer that went rouge, some think of her as the same thing that Scion is just evil. but nobody really knows, her power is far too powerful, it would have been from nth gen cape hundreds of years from the future to get that power, yet somehow, she managed to trigger with that power.

She first appeared in Brockton bay, over 50% of capes there where erased and their powers take, the remaining capes managed to escape from her wrath, and she has been on a warpath ever since, constantly going towards cities, destroying them until they are nothing, then moving on to the next.

All of us where tired, she never rests, constantly moving.

Hearing a roar of an engine, some of us turned to look at what the noise was, some died because of that making me growl, but I didn't have the time to look at Squealer.

More beams coming from the right started to appear, they where short, but powerful, Squealer was one of the many people that has changed because of Annihilation, it wasn't uncommon, and considering that Battery was one of the only people in the Brockton Bay branch of the protectorate that survived, she changed the most, the Wards faired better with only Gallant and Shadow Stalker dying, but they where still heavily affected as most of the people they knew where gone.

Oni Lee is the only surviving cape of the ABB, and joined the protectorate to help defeat Annihilation, then he agreed to take what ever punishment they had. He just wanted revenge.

Speaking of Oni Lee he rapidly teleports over Annihilation's storm, creating 15 clones in total before he quickly appears back, all of his clones activates their bombs, resulting 15 different explosions exploding outwards, all mass erasing bombs made by Dragon after studying Bakuda's work and examining my matter erasure power.

'_Warning – Annihilation is going to use Armsmaster's power' _Simurgh tells us, that put us all on edge as she is always random with what she does with Tinker powers, but most of the time it's straight forward, mainly stuff to drive us away, to eliminate us, and to destroy more.

A dozen or so cannons start to form inside the storm, and once they where complete, they pushed out, leaving the barrels on the outside, they where nearly pitch black, and oddly organic looking, almost like tree bark, but, malformed in some way that we couldn't understand to become shaped like organic cannons, the simurgh quickly retaliated by shooting off her cannons, and so did most of the other capes, shooting blasts to destroy the cannons.

Then the cannons started to fire, erratic black bolts of energy shot out, and they shot many times, Behemoth moved to intercept the bolts and tried to redirect them, which he mostly managed to do, but some did still managed to hit some capes.

Dispatching the last cannon Annihilation starts to reform, _'Warning – Annihilation is going to shoot out it's storm' _Biting back a curse, capes start going to movers and quickly attaching themselves to them, and in a short instant, I see the Simurgh start to lift up some of the non-flying endbringers, Bohu, deeming it's barrier complete, reverted back to her small form, and getting picked up by her sister as everyone gets ready to dodge.

Annihilation's Storm started to compress itself, effectively halving its radius, then suddenly sections burst outwards like explosions, quickly forming into tendrils as they rushed towards us, all of us quickly started darting about, with movers holding on tightly to the few that they are managing to hold, I was holding some people as well making use of telekinesis, some weren't lucky though, getting erased into the darkness.

The tendrils slammed into the barriers, making obvious indents as the matter was erased and was used to increase the storm, I quickly start making use of my matter erasure power to try and make sure it didn't grow too big. The tendrils quickly lost cohesion and started to retract back to annihilation. Most capes used this opportunity to take shoot at the massive smoky tendrils, though if it made a dent, it wasn't obvious.

And once again, we where back to firing at it, trying to reduce its storm, and once again it started to harden its storm, forming it into a Black barrier against the attacks, making them have little to no effect.

I spot the simurgh out of the corner of my eye start charging up her cannons, then she let's out a warning _'Warning – Stay clear of Annihilation'_ in an instant, everyone moved, backing away and ceasing fire, which caused her to revert the storm back to normal.

Then, the Simurgh let loose her cannons.

Behemoth obviously helped, multiplying the energy of the beams of energy after they shoot out, as they shoot towards Annihilation.

The Beams then hit.

They cut though a large portion of the Storm, managing to burn up a large portion of it quite easily, almost scarily so, I would have felt envious if I hadn't know that she had the help of an Endbringer, and that she was an Endbringer herself.

Then the Simurgh's eyes widened by a fraction, and I realized what was going to happen.

Annihilation has developed a somewhat immunity to Simurgh and precogs in general, as she has consumed many thinkers that allows her to partially counter Simurgh's precog power.

Annihilation was so bullshit.

'_Warning – Everyone get ready for Annihilation to explode' _Everyone jumped into action, already knowing what to do, as people start setting up countless barriers around Annihilation as her storm started to condense greatly around her storm to the point I couldn't tell if it was solid or not, countless barriers put up around her to try and contain her, layered many times.

It was hard fighting Annihilation, It was tiring, if it wasn't for Panacea, countless capes probably would have been eliminated just from sleep deprivation, we had to use Contessa to actually convince her to modify our brains so that every cape going up against annihilation was a noctis cape.

Inside the countless barriers around Annihilation, her form bursting outwards, the storm pushing out against the barriers, creating cracks to form as the storm pushed harder and harder, then, a shield burst. And the capes reacted instantly knowing that the barriers failed with everyone going as quickly as they could to one another, quickly forming a massive group as everyone started to focus on protecting the group.

The Storm rushed out, covering the spherical shield, and plunging us into darkness except for the glow of the shields and some capes, cracks started to form on the shield as it pressed onto it, with some capes sitting down and accepting their defeat, as that is how it felt.

Second later the Darkness vanished, and showed us what have become of the surrounding area, any signs of life that has been here was gone, leaving dirt, rock, and sand for countless miles, maybe she hit a hundred this time? I hope not.

'_Engaging tactical retreat'_ the Simurgh's voice echoed in out head as the shields quickly disbursed and we started to head as far as we could, the endbringers joining us in all of us shared the same thought.

_Another loss_

Calling this a base was a overstatement, it was more like a bunch of junk thrown together to form the illusion of a base in the area where Annihilation destroyed, if there was one thing that she kept consistent, is that she never went back to the areas she destroyed, so they where always good locations for shelters.

The instant we returned the endbringers started to stay near the edge of this, base, as lookout, the only one that didn't was the Simurgh, who floated near the center of the camp and started to sing her song, mainly for help keeping up moral, but, it sounded dull, like she herself didn't really believe it. How fucked up do you have to be that you could demoralize an emotionless endbringer who could see the fucking future?

You know what, don't answer that, it's just another city off the map, and a couple hundred capes dead.

Heading into the base followed by the remaining capes it was dead silent except for the movement of tinkertech, our boots hitting the metal floor, and the song in our heads, it was like canary, shame that she is gone, consumed into the storm known as Annihilation like the rest of the Birdcage prisoners.

Going into the meeting room I slip my mask off my face and dropped it down onto the table, it didn't matter that there was a couple dozen heroes and villains in this room, why did it matter? It wasn't like they where going to beat her anyway.

Tattletale, one of the members of the undersiders from Brockton bay if I'm correct, held out her hand, her face had a thousand-yard stare, the undersiders had 3 surviving members, Grue, Regent, and said girl in front of me right now.

Pulling out the flashdrive from my helmet and handing it to her, sitting down I start to think about our group, Coil was also helping us trying to figure out how to defeat Annihilation, his power was useful, letting him split two timelines and try two different things, we've done this for every encounter we do with annihilation, Dinah was also a help, though, the chance of us beating Annihilation which she informed to be .163% and worse, it was decreasing slowly every day.

Panacea was another who was in the room, she lost an arm where she tried to touch it to try and eliminate it, she tried it after we learned that the cloud was just a mass of countless small cells, smaller then red blood cells, she was able to make a plague that worked in killing the storm, It stopped working when annihilation used Crawler's power to become immune to it.

Really, nearly half of us have lost hope, and five percent of us just straight up offed themselves, some other people that are in this room is Contessa, who has her arms crossed and is most likely consulting her path, she managed to remove the limitations of Trigger events and Endbringers with the help of Panacea and L33t, his friend Uber died when Annihilation first appeared.

"Anything new?" I ask Tattletale, she was staring at the recording of the battle we had made using a camera in my mask, it proved helpful in some circumstances.

"No, it's all the same, she's mentally broken, she's hunting for someone, and she's weak to energy-based attacks" Tattletale replied, her voice dull. There was never anything new, always the same, I mainly kept on asking just in case there was something new.

Of course, she is really the only one who managed to figure out who she really was, and from there, guess what happened to cause her to utterly break her to the point she can't properly comprehend what she is doing.

Taylor Hebert, the girl from Winslow high school who triggered with an amazing power, and due to her dad's death, became the monster we know.

Annihilation.


End file.
